The objective of this proposed research is to determine if lowered energy reserves in brain underlies susceptibility to audiogenic seizures in inbred mice, either genetically or audiogenic-priming induced. I propose to measure levels of phsophocreatine, ATP, glucose, glycogen and lactate in samples of brain taken from frontal cortex, temporal cortex, diencephalon, and cerebellum fom inbred mice, using the enzymatic analysis techniques developed by O.H. Lory and his co-workers. Measurements will be made among mice which differ by strain (seizure-prone or not) and age (before, during and after the developmentally determined period of susceptibility). Stimulus reactivity differences will also be determined to a constant acoustic stimulus; metabolite levels will then be assayed prior to the onset of a behavioral response.